Hopeful Hallucinations
by Taketheheart
Summary: When Iruka injured on a mission, the truth seems to come out, leaving Naruto with little choice but to get involved. But what will it lead to? Eventual Kakairu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything with Naruto.

 **Note:** This will be posted once more on yaoi.y-gallery under YuYuPerson and on under fairyparatsuki. Both are also my users. So if you prefer to locate them there, please do so. Links will be provided on my main profile page shortly. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter One**

It had been two days since Naruto became separated from Iruka during their mission. He didn't think, with his experience, that this would have happened. but it had. Events had turned rather quickly, leaving them separated.

From a reconnaissance mission for enemy battle plans. Iruka had managed to locate the enemy's documents, miraculously memorizing them before he had been caught. It went on a full on fight that had them running through an unknown forest, their only guide dead. Naruto had been left with their Medic and Iruka with their fourth cell member.

The medic had perished after being caught in an advanced gentustu that drove her to slit her wrists. She barely had the time to provide instructions on her summons before she passed. The only thing left was to meet at their designated meeting spot by the third day of arriving to the enemy village.

Even when he waited at their designated meeting spot, it became evident the older man had gotten into major trouble. He was not known to EVER be late. This was only an indicator of two things: 1) He was in a bind and could not get out of it. Or 2) He was dead. It may have helped finding Iruka that two of the enemy ninja decided it was best to gloat about how they killed the other member of their cell. They were of course disposed of quickly, after he got the general idea of the direction they had come from.

When he flared out his chakra in an attempt to find his former Sensei's chakra signature, it proved very difficult, regardless of the knowledge he had gained. The small chakra signature that he managed to sense was so faint, it was difficult to trace.

Finding him came as a short relief, considering the condition he found him in was frightful. His right leg was bent at an awkward position, making it painfully obvious it was broken or fractured. There was a kunai knife lodged deep in his right shoulder blade. Burn marks could be seen on his neck and left arm from where the clothes had burned off. And those were just the physical injuries he could immediately see.

His Sensei had managed to hide himself well among the brush, even Naruto had a difficult time locating him. Granted, this was most likely due to all the years he had spent being a prankster. Hiding was probably the one thing he was expert at.

Naruto was so focused on locating and assessing the injuries on Iruka, he didn't even realize he had been pursued. It wasn't until Iruka unleashed a small hail of attacks in his condition that the enemy ninja caught his attention. But the amount of strain he put in left him at a disadvantage.

Naruto had barely enough time to take out the last enemy ninja before she threw a spear towards Iruka. Luckily, the attack merely grazed his abdomen. But her focus on the injured man left Naruto with the opening he was looking for and he buried a kunai knife deep into her chest, simultaneously conjuring up clones to dispatch the remaining ninja.

Once that last ninja was dead, he wasted no time in removing the kunai from Iruka's shoulder and pulled him onto his back to start their trek towards the nearest safe house. He was truly unsure how long Iruka had been under that brush with his injuries. It could have been a day or it could have been mere hours. All he knew was that some of the wounds needed immediate attention.

Feeling that enough distance was between them and the enemy village, Naruto stopped, putting his Sensei in a resting position, watching him wince from the pain. As he pushed the fabric back, it was easy to see the wound on his shoulder was getting infected. Gently pulling up the shirt, he noted the graze was no longer bleeding. The leg would need a splint for now, after trying to set it right. He placed a hand on Iruka's forehead, feeling its heat.

"Ne, Sensei. You're getting a fever," he stated, worryingly. Iruka nodded, trying his best to keep his eyes glassy open. "We're not too far from the safe house. There will be fever reducer there and bandages. We'll take care of you once we get there."

"Naruto." The word came out with such difficulty, the younger man couldn't help it when he swallowed nervously, but he coaxed him to finish. But looking at Iruka, he noted a smile wide on his pain-filled face. "When did you become so mature? From the stories I heard, you would usually be freaking out by now." It was meant to be a gentle sentence, merely for play.

"Ha! I'm 20 now, Sensei," he laughed, standing again. "I did a lot of growing up. The only thing helping me heal so fast and carry you is the Kyuubi. C'mon, we need to get going. The sooner we're at the safe house, the sooner we can alert the Hokage of our findings." Iruka nodded.

He pulled the older man up and started the run towards the safe house.

Hours were quickly passing. The time it was taking to get there was worrisome. He couldn't help his sigh of relief upon seeing the familiar structure. His pace quickened that much more. They were still a 2 day walk away from their home, but at least Iruka could get some care, even if just a little.

He opened the front door cautiously, kunai ready and first scanning the main hall, then the two adjoining rooms. With the house secure, he settled Iruka in the recovery position in the room furthest from the main door.

He moved swiftly to the supply cabinet, finding everything still in its place. But even as he checked the vials for a fever reducer, he wished his medic hadn't been killed. He only knew basic treatment, not full assessment and care. Shaking his head from his shortcomings, he returned to his teacher.

Carefully, he removed the flank jacket before using a kunai to cut away the the destroyed shirt. He used the same gentle care to pull away the bandages that Iruka often wore. Looking down, he noted the burn moved further down his arm and a bit onto his chest.

"Ne, Iruka-Sense," he uttered, catching his teacher's attention. "How did you get these burns?"

Iruka's glassy eyes focused on Naruto the best he could. "A burning oil. They threw it, then set off some fire tags. It hurt, but Yusuke managed to put out the flame." He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

"Sensei," Naruto said, making him open his eyes again. "This is going to hurt."

Iruka nodded, bracing himself as best he could. When Naruto touched the wet cloth to Iruka's sensitive skin, he gritted his teeth, biting back a cry. Naruto proceeded to clean the wounds, applying a topical ointment for the burned flesh as well as any open wounds, hoping to give him some relief. With the hisses that came, he tried to lighten the mood by giving a type of mock lecture that Sakura may have given. He gave minor laughs when Iruka did, through those glassy eyes.

Finally, he gave was the fever reducer, holding Iruka's head up, coaxing him to drink the medicine. With the treatment completed, Naruto covered him with his flank Jacket. Soon after, he noted his Sensei had fallen asleep.

Retrieving his dead medic's instructions, he walked outside to find the summoning seal she previously created, hidden under the floor board where she indicated it would be. He opened the small vial full of blood she had given him and watched the blood drop fall. As soon as it landed, smoke filled the small area, wrapping itself around his feet. Once settled, he saw a red fox with a black and brown shemagh wrapped around its head. It looked at him with judging eyes, scanning him up and down.

"And who are you?" she finally asked, looking at his hitai-ate. "You are of the leaf?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto from the village of Konoha," he answered, bowing respectfully.

"You have some nerve summoning me here when you are not bound to me. Only Mugiko has the right to do so."

Naruto tried his best not to flinch as he heard his dead medic's name, bowing further. "Miss...Mugiko has died. She left instructions for me to summon you."

The fox's expression fell and just as quickly, elegantly pulled back up. "Tragic. Well, what is your mission, Naruto-Sama?"

"No, no," he smiled unsure with nervous laughter, shaking his hands. "'Naruto' is more than fine. I don't want to taint Mugiko's name." He stopped laughing when he noted the Fox's passive expression, his own turning serious. "I have a message that needs to be delivered to the Hokage," he held out a scroll, which the fox took and somehow hid in her shemagh. "And also, Iruka-Sensei is in dire need of medical help I cannot provide."

The fox looked at him and slowly walked away from her seal, leading the way inside the home. As she walked towards the sleeping man, she noted the distinct smell of a slow releasing poison. It went directly into his blood stream from the kunai. With another sniff, she noted he may hallucinate. She briefly notified Naruto, giving him instructions to ensure he keeps hydrated before taking his request for assistance. With a small pop, she was gone.

Naruto was left watching Iruka, well aware of the fact that they did not have an antidote readily available. And if one was not received soon, he would die.

To Be Continued...

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything with Naruto.

 **A/N:** So sorry, it took me so long to post up a new chapter. I got really sick and life happened. Side note: I took a page out of the book of life (No, not the movie), for the second half of this chapter. So I hope it translates well.

And as always, this will be posted once more on yaoi.y-gallery under YuYuPerson and on Live Journal under fairyparatsuki. Both are also my users. So if you prefer to locate them there, please do so. Links will be provided on my main profile page shortly. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Two**

Night had fallen rather quickly and even with the usual sounds of nature, Naruto was still on edge. He had taken to walking from the back room to the main door at regular intervals, listening for anything that could mean danger was coming to them. His exhaustion was starting to take a hold of him, since he nearly threw a Kunai at a poor rabbit, giving him a rush of déjà vu. That had been enough to keep him in the back room longer. He took a caffeine pill to become more alert.

Moving back to Iruka, he proceeded to dab cool water on Iruka's forehead in an attempt to bring down the fever, which was now fighting back viciously. It was most likely due to the poison. He had done his best to make a leg splint for Iruka out of some sturdy branches and roller bandages. He did his best to provide elevation with his own flank jacket, but he felt that didn't go so well.

Much as he noted before, he was not the best at anything aside from basic first aid. He has a fast healer, after all, and there was usually a medic. Still he had pushed on. Naruto consistently woke up Iruka to have him drink water and take another dose of the fever reducer, when it was needed.

Giving Iruka another dose of the fever reducer, he settled for the center spot between the back room and the main door. Giving himself enough distance to listen from both ends.

It was late into the night that he was jolted to attention by Iruka's pain filled grunt. He got up from his post, looming over his teacher, who was obviously having some kind of nightmare and the movement caused the pain.

"Iruka-Sensei?" he called, gently touching Iruka's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He could barely hear the "I'm sorry," the man whispered. He leaned in closer, asking him to repeat himself. The last thing he anticipated was to be pulled down into a kiss. He pushed his teacher away, harsher than he meant, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Iruka nearly yelled when his shoulder hit the floor.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry," Iruka muttered between gritted teeth, "Kakashi."

He stared at Iruka in disbelief, completely taken aback. Iruka was seeing his former teacher in HIM? He took in a deep breath before approaching the older man again, hesitating when he put his hands on Iruka's shoulders again. "You're having a dream."

"Why are you playing with me?" was the response. He had his eyes wide open and was attempting to sit up. Naruto didn't like how glassy they looked, barely focusing in. "I'm sorry I didn't return your feelings. I'm so sorry."

" _I. Am. Not. Kakashi._ " He punctuated each word as he heard Iruka start to sob. "I'm _Naruto_. You're feverish and poisoned." He growled a little before continuing. "Someone will be here soon to help, okay? You'll be healed. And when you are, you can tell the _REAL_ Kakashi how you feel. Whatever you want, okay? Not me."

He had never seen his teacher cry the way he was doing now, through those damned glossy eyes. The guilt was more than the embarrassment. Somehow he felt as if he should just play along, but that would be much, much worse. And even then, to discover this, THIS part of his family... He softened his voice a bit, helping his teacher finish sitting up, giving him a loose hug. "I know you think I'm Kakashi, but I can't...I won't pretend. It would be too weird and just not fair to you."

He felt him fall a little slack in his arms as he took in labored breaths again, no longer crying or flailing, seeming to calm down. The fever was back and it was hotter than before. He could feel it over the bandages. "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you I loved you before I died."

"You're not going to die. I won't let that happen, okay?"

Naruto looked over for some reassurance. Iruka had closed his eyes. Naruto cursed as he reached for the bowl of cool water, doing his best keep the fever at bay.

Every so often, Iruka would stir a bit, calling out for Kakashi. When he stopped, Naruto's worry increased 10 fold. Feeling his forehead, the fever seemed to be increasing than decreasing. Naruto decided to take a chance and gave him a little over the recommended dosage for the fever reducer and placed the cool cloth behind Iruka's neck.

It was nearly mid afternoon, when the rays of light came through the boarded window, when Naruto heard the rapping at the door. He could barely hear someone calling out as he attempted to go back to sleep, Iruka still aslseep on his arm. Realizing what had happened, he was wide awake with surprise, he quickly felt Iruka's pulse, noting it was still there, but fluttering very softly. Gently, he pulled his arm out, sending a clone to answer the door. He positioned himself at the room opening, getting ready for an attack.

The clone slowly allowed the door to creak open, spotting a familiar mass of grey hair. He allowed the door to pen a little more, allowing only enough for one person to step through. He recognized Kakashi, as well as the fox, Yamato-Sensei, and two Konoha Medic Nin. The clone expelled itself. Naruto relaxed as he stepped into view, directing the medic nin to Iruka.

He could only watch as the medic nin re-assessed Iruka's injuries and even as they healed what little they could to get him ready for transport, muttering on how much worse things would have gone had the fox not appeared in Konoha when she did.

Naruto couldn't help observing Kakashi's reaction as well, trying to figure out what was going on between his Sensei. How his eye gave away exactly how he felt: pained, worried, sad. He looked as if he wanted to ask more than the basic questions, but held back.

Yamato was the only one to approach Naruto to inquire for more information. The medic nins did their best to wake Iruka to continue their inspection.

"We managed to..." Naruto started. He looked at Iruka when he gave a distinctive grunt, as one of the medic nins checked on the wound on his side. He started over. "We got separated during an attack by enemy nin. Two from our cell have died. Iruka managed to fend them off pretty well from what I saw That was...he sustained the most amount of injuries, but he survived their attack. I tried to use a topical solution on the burns and the cuts. But I don't know how long he was without care until I got to him. I have no idea how he got injured. The Fox...Miss said there is a slow acting poison in his system. I think its making him hallucinate. I think they intended to make him release vital information by making him see his loved ones. He called out for them."

"What?" Kakashi asked. "Like who?"

"For me," he lied. "And more students. Other ninja. But he passed out from the fever before he could even say anything he regretted."

"Naruto," Yamato called to him. "The mission-"

Naruto lifted a hand, urging him to stop. "The details of the mission are confidential. I cannot give anymore than that. Now, Iruka is the main focus. We need to get him safely back to Konoha."

A resounding "Yes" came from Yamato. Kakashi's expression became more pained and worried. Maybe Naruto was the only one to notice, since no one else paid much attention.

Once the medic nins completed their work, and okay'd for Iruka to be moved, they started their trek back to Konoha, Kakashi carrying Iruka on his back. Iruka still needed more treatment, but he was out of immediate danger for now.

It had taken less than a day to arrive with how quickly they were moving. But all the better. Once at the Konoha hospital, Kakashi allowed for the staff to take Iruka, watching the medic nins follow in. Yamato had gone to give an assessment to the Hokage from the rescue team. Naruto, waited for word from Sakura, who was manning the front desk with another girl, as to who was going to take charge of Iruka. "I will be," she said. "They are preparing him right now. I'll be there in a bit. You will hear from me once everything is done."

With this in mind, Naruto sat and waited. It was just Kakashi and himself, sitting and waiting. It took several hours before Sakura emerged from the room declaring success with a serious expression. "He's not ready for visitors yet. He's stable, at least. It is going to be a bit before anyone can see him." She noted the worried expression on both Naruto and Kakashi's faces. Her features relaxed, bringing up a smile. "He's okay. He's going to live. We're just getting ready to have him settled in a room. No visitors for a bit. Now, go and clean up before coming back."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Iruka was okay. Looking at Kakashi, he saw the holder man run his hands through his face before throwing it back to try and physically will the worry away. Naruto motioned for Kakashi to follow him outside of the building. It may be too soon to talk, but Naruto was impatient and wanted to get it out of the way.

Once outside, before Kakashi could protest or make any demands, Naruto blurted out with "I lied."

Kakashi merely nodded. "I know you did. I was trying to figure out which part."

Naruto waited, knowing whatever he said would not only affect him. He scanned around, ensuring they would not be overheard. "It was what Iruka-Sensei said. He...He never called for me. He never called for students or other friends. He called for you." He was a bit surprised to see Kakashi give a confused look. He expected more of a shocked response or a demand to know what was said. Instead, he remained quiet. Frustration flared in Naruto. "Kakashi-Sensei, what's going on between you two?"

Kakashi just stared at him, the confusion increasing. "Why?"

"Before I say anything else, I want to know."

Kakashi let out an irritated sigh. He knew Naruto for too long. He knew he would not say anything without an answer. And he would not stop until he got some kind of answer. "We're just friends," came the defeated answer, and he looked away, crossing his arms.

"Bullshit." It came out with more venom that Naruto intended, surprising them both. He quickly regained his composure and continued more calmly. "No one calls out the way he did if you were just friends. What is your relationship with Iruka-Sensei?"

"That is honestly none of your business." Kakashi attempted to walk back into the hospital, but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"If the last thing Iruka-Sensei wanted to see was you, then it's my business. And it sure as hell has affected me. He was like that for hours. _HOURS,_ Kakashi. He would only call for you. He's _MY_ family. To see him like that, it hurt. I want to know why he was calling out for you. Now, tell me."

"Fine!" Kakashi scanned up and down the area again before continuing. "Just...Please don't judge him or treat him differently." He waited for Naruto to nod in agreement. "I've liked Iruka for a long time. And I don't mean as friends." He shot Naruto a look as if to challenge him on his sexual preference. Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed. "When I finally confessed, he shot me down, saying something about lacking an understanding village and status. That he...That he couldn't feel the same, EVER. It didn't matter how long I waited or how often I brought it up. That was always his answer. So, I stopped him. That was the end of everything."

"That's it?"

"That's it. We're not in a relationship or anything. It's just unrequited love. Nothing has come from it. We've just been friends."

A sigh of relief washed over Naruto, though he was still embarrassed and confused. "He just kept calling out for you. Only you. And I couldn't make heads or tails of why."

"Oh," Kakashi just muttered. "Did he...Was anything else said? Or did he just call my name?"

Naruto rubbed his face. He was tired. "It's not right for me to say anything. And I can't make any promises on what he wants. But Talk to him again when he's better. And I don't mean in the hospital. When he's home. Talk to him again."

Naruto turned to walk back in the building.

"No."

He turned back quickly. "What?"

"I can't," Kakashi said with painful, sad eyes. "Whatever he said, he was obviously not in the right frame of mind. It hurts enough as it is. I just can't do it anymore."

"Why?"

"He said things drugged, Naruto. How do you know if he would still be interested in anything sober? I'm not...it's just not right. It's like Sakura or Hinata getting drunk and confessing their undying love for you. Would you accept anything from them like that?"

Naruto thought it over. "No. I get it. Sorry."

"Confessions don't come when you're drugged or drunk. You're just taking advantage of someone at that point." Kakashi attempted a smile. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do. But this is not some cliche love romance. I can't take anything anyone says in a compromised stage serious. I'm not the one you should talk to. So, please don't mention these things to me anymore."

Naruto merely nodded. With that they both walked back inside, waiting to be notified of Iruka's room status. Naruto remained quiet over everything. He wasn't going to tell Kakashi everything that happened, considering it still sent an uneasy shiver up his spine.

It had been another few hours before they were told Iruka was allowed to see visitors. Once allowed to enter the room, Naruto didn't hesitate, but the sight he saw was one he didn't think he would ever really be ready to see.

Iruka was practically a mummy. His neck and chest were completely covered in bandages. One arm was completely wrapped all the way to his fingers. His right leg was in a plaster Cast. One arm had an IV drip and at the shoulder was wrapped in a bandage with a strong smelling ointment. His complexion was pale. If his hair were lighter, he could pass as a person trying to Cosplay as Kakashi. His cheeks still had a slight tinge of pink. Sakura said the fever had gone from severe to mild and would continue to go down. His breathing was still labored, but it didn't seem to hurt him anymore.

Given the chance to breath a sigh of relief, Sakura called him over to get his story on what happened, as per protocol, and to take care of a set of wounds he didn't even realize he had.

Kakashi slowly took a seat on the chair next to Iruka's bed. Eventually he put his hand on Iruka's. Naruto looked back once more, staring at his Sensei.

Whatever hurt it is, he would always care. He knew that feeling all too well, still caring some residue of it as he followed Sakura.

0.0


End file.
